Good Morning, Flock
by Astriel Storm
Summary: Just another typical morning at the bird-kid household.


**Just another one-shot that I wrote some time ago. It's not perfect and I felt that the ending was rather awkward as I didn't really know the best way to end it. But oh well, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I wiped the fog off the mirror and picked the thin tube up. Taking a deep breath and steadying my hand, I brought it towards my eye and started to draw a thin line. <em>So far so good... Yes... This is not that diffi-<em>

Right at the moment when I was about to bring it up into a wing, the bathroom door burst open. My hand jerked and I spun around to see Iggy walking through the door with a towel around his neck.

"Oh my god, Iggy! You scared the crap out of me!" I screeched.

"You were taking too long, Max." he replied nonchalantly, hanging his towel on the hook behind the door.

"You've got to stop barging in when I'm still in the bathroom! I'm not dressed! I'm still in my towel!"

"I'll stop when you stop taking four hour baths every morning." he shrugged.

"I do not! Besides, I locked that door. How did you even manage to open it?"

Iggy just smirked and proceeded to _take off his shirt_.

"JAMES GRIFFITHS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"It's called undressing. Un-duh-ress-ing?" he said, and started to unbutton his jeans.

"I'm still here you know. How could you undress in front of a girl just like that!"

"A girl" he snorted.

"Hey!"

He shrugged again, "Doesn't matter to me, I can't see you looking."

"You can't see but I can! Ugh! I could strangle you!"

"Besides, it's not like you've never seen the glorious-ness of a naked-"

"Care to finish that sentence?" I lowered my voice and took a step forward.

Iggy just raised both his hands in surrender and laughed.

"I thought so." I said, tuning back to look at the mirror. There was a long black line from the corner of my right eye all the way to my hairline.

"And look what you made me do! The eyeliner-" I regretted the moment the word was out of my mouth as I saw Iggy's eyes light up.

"I'm sorry did you say _eyeliner_? Are you actually putting on make up? Call the reporters! It's a miracle!"

"Shut up, you sexist pig!" Of all people I had to be caught putting on make up by the sexist pyromaniac. Just my luck. If Fang finds out about this, I would never hear the end of it. Considering I was even trying it out for said person in the fist place.

"If you breathe a word of this to _anyone_, you are so dead." I growled, pushing past him and slamming the door behind me. I could hear him laughing behind the door and made a mental note to get back at him for today.

After much scrubbing with a few wet tissues, I managed to get the line off my face. I got dressed and headed downstairs.

I was greeted with a scene of chaos in the kitchen.

"GAZZY! STOP IT!" screamed Nudge from behind a chair. Seeing me enter the kitchen, she turned to me and said "Max! Make them stop!"

Gazzy was standing on the other side of the table, a pancake in one hand and a bottle of maple syrup in the other. Total was on the table, tail wagging and eyes on the pancake. I watched Gazzy as he squeezed maple syrup on the pancake and threw it across the kitchen where Nudge was hiding behind the chair. Total jumped and caught the pancake between his teeth, gobbling it down in three seconds. He licked his nose and looked expectantly between Gazzy and Iggy.

Behind the chair, Nudge whined, "Maaa-ax!" I looked on with amusement.

Iggy had somehow managed to take a bath and make about 20 pancakes from the looks of the carnage on the floor and walls in the time that took me to remove the eyeliner and get dressed. He scooped another pancake off the pan and plopped it very accurately onto Gazzy's open palm.

"That's the last one, Gaz, make it count." he said, as Gazzy loaded up the pancake with syrup, grinned and took aim.

Before I could react, the pancake came flying towards my face. It landed with a splat on the front of my shirt.

Gazzy and Iggy slapped high-fives.

"This top is new! Iggy! Gazzy! You two are not stepping out of this kitchen till you clean this mess up!" I shouted, kicking myself internally for not stopping them earlier. I should have known, boys...

Iggy gave me an innocent look, "Mess? What mess?"

"Clean. This. Up. Now." I said, going back up to my room to change out of my now-sticky shirt.

"Hey." Fang said with a little wave, coming down the stairs.

"Hey." I smiled back at him. "Make sure those two clean up the mess. I have to go change." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Yeah, sure." He returned the smile, then he frowned slightly, "What happened to your face?" he asked and reached out to touch the area where the eyeliner had been.

"Uh, nothing!" I mumbled and rushed past him.

_That was close, curse you, eyeliner. And Iggy! _

After changing into a light blue sweater and double checking my reflection in the mirror, I headed out of my room.

_"Max?"_ Angel's voice sounded in my head.

"Yes, sweetie?" I replied out loud.

_"Can you help me with my dress? I can't tie the bow myself." _

"Okay." I said, walking towards her room.

I found her standing in front of her bed, wearing a light pink lacy dress with little pom-poms on the skirt.

"Aww, you look so sweet in that, Angel." I said as she turned around to let me tie the two long strips of ribbon into a bow.

"Thanks, Nudge picked it out for me." She smiled back at me. Then she added mentally _"You look cute in that sweater too!"_ and kissed me on the cheek.

"Come, let me help you braid up your hair and you'll be good to go." I said, and started to do her hair up into a french braid.

As I was finishing up, Nudge popped her head into the doorway and asked, "Are we ready to go? The boys are done cleaning up the kitchen."

"Alright, let's go get those groceries!" I clapped and headed towards the window to open it. I could see that the boys were already waiting in the front yard, each of them carrying a backpack to put the groceries in so that it's easier to fly back.

Angel climbed out of the window, followed by Nudge, snapping out their wings as they leap lightly off the ledge. I followed shortly after, flapping my powerful wings as I gained altitude.

Together, in our usual V-formation, we flew high into the clouds, our wings beating in unison.


End file.
